Dirk Kuyt
Dirk Kuyt (born 22 July 1980) is a Dutch footballer who currently plays for Liverpool F.C. as a winger and striker. Liverpool career Upon joining Liverpool, Kuyt stated "I only wanted to leave Feyenoord for a really big club, and that is what Liverpool are. They are a fantastic, big club and it will be a real pleasure to play here." After sitting out the first game Kuyt made his Liverpool debut as a substitute against West Ham on August 26. His first start came against PSV Eindhoven in the Champions League and he has been first choice in most games since. In his third start for the club on September 20, 2006 Kuyt scored his first goal against Newcastle United in a Premiership game at Anfield, and followed up with another against Tottenham Hotspur in the next game. He scored his third goal for Liverpool with his father watching the game at Anfield, contributing to Liverpool's 3–1 win over Aston Villa. Two weeks later he bagged a brace, as the only scorer in the Reds' 2–0 victory against Premiership newcomers Reading. Kuyt has won much praise for his early performances, with The Mirror stating: "The Dutch striker has the look of a cult hero in the making" and The People reporting that he is "propelling himself towards iconic status." One of the reasons for his early popularity is his post match courtesy to the fans. After each match he walks to every corner of the ground, and applauds the Liverpool supporters. On January 20, 2007 Dirk Kuyt opened the scoring against Chelsea after only 4 minutes after a Peter Crouch flick-on. Liverpool went on to defeat the champions 2–0. It was the first time Rafa Benitez had defeated Jose Mourinho in the Premiership. It was also the first goal scored by Liverpool against a top four club in the league in the 2006-07 season. Kuyt moved his league-goal tally into double figures by scoring the first goal in the game against West Ham on January 30, 2007. Dirk played a key part in Liverpool's penalty shoot-out win over Chelsea in the semi-finals of the 2006-07 Champions League. Firstly in extra-time Dirk had a goal disallowed for offside from Xabi Alonso's strike. He also scored the winning penalty in the shoot-out, and scored a consolation goal in their 2–1 defeat to AC Milan in the final. He bagged his first goals of the 2007-08 season in Liverpools 4–0 victory over Toulouse FC in their 3rd round qualifying encounter at Anfield on August 28th 2007. Kuyt scored two penalties against Everton in the Merseyside derby to give Liverpool the edge and win 2-1 In 2011, Kuyt scored his first hat trick for Liverpool in the 3-1 home win against Manchester United. All three of Kuyt's goals were scored at point-blank range, prompting suggestions that it ranks amongst the simplest hat tricks ever scored. Kuyt's good goalscoring form continued during the latter part of the 2010-11 season, after he formed a good partnership with new signing Luis Suarez and was switched to a more out-and-out striker role by manager Kenny Dalglish. This included a penalty scored away at Arsenal in the 12th minute of injury time. Liverpool had looked to have battled their way to a point as the match entered injury time at 0-0. However, in the 8th minute of injury time, Liverpool conceded a penalty which was scored by Robin van Persie. Liverpool immediately launched an attack from the kick-off and remarkably were awarded a penalty of their own, which Kuyt scored. Kuyt ended the season as Liverpool's top scorer in the league and in all competitions, with 13 and 15 goals respectively. On the 27th of August 2011, Kuyt assisted both Jordan Henderson and Charlie Adam in a 3-1 victory against Bolton Wanderers. Stats External links * Kuyt Kuyt Kuyt